fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayato
Summary Another story by the same friend that made the Hero of Power, this follows the story of a boy that manages to break through his shell and achieve Ultra Instinct! Appearance Like my friend's other stories, Sayato is fairly average. He has blue eyes and black hair, but the blue eyes quickly turn into a vacant black in Ultra Instinct. His body build is fairly average and only stands about 5'5. Personality Sayato is a pretty fun and laid back dude, although is sometimes socially inept and takes jokes too seriously. He's a highschooler and is a huge pervert, although would never actually follow through with his threats of rape or perversion; being legitimately disgusted at people who actually indeed does stalk and rape girls. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Sayato Tsugimichi Origin: I've got the Ultra Instinct too! Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: The Human with Ultra Instinct, Limit Breaker Human Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A to 9-C Powers and Abilities: Instinctive Reaction, Afterimage Creation, Limited Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (With Ultra Instinct's enhanced senses), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His mind is seperate from the movements of his body), Illusion Manipulation (Body relies on more than its natural senses; making most illusions null) Attack Potency: Athlete Level to Street Level (In a tournament of Martial Artists, his punches in Ultra Instinct were shown to yield at least 2.9x10^2 to 1.44x10^4 Joules of energy) Speed: Athletic Human Normally, at least Peak Human to Superhuman with Ultra Instinct Reactions, possibly much much higher reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Possibly Street Class Durability: At least Street Level Stamina: Superhuman (While Ultra Instinct does have a time limit, he doesn't show any stamina drain or weakening until the time limit is actually hit) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with Ki Blast Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Above Average (Top-Student in Honours classes) Weaknesses: Ultra Instinct has a time limit of about 5 minutes Feats: * Dodged a storm of bullets from AK-47s and several Pistols despite being heavily slower than bullets; showing how fast his reactions are in comparison to his actual movements * Was shot at by a sniper mid-way through the air and still easily dodged it * Flickered and moved so fast that his body created slight afterimages, making it much harder to actually hit Sayato * Punched so hard that it sent body builders and other trained Martial Artists flying ** Same punches during the same tournament was measured to yield at least 2.9x10^2 to 1.44x10^4 Joules of energy; making him one of the hardest hitters in the entire tournament Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultra Instinct Omen:' Sayato whilst in a school Shooting broke his limiter when he was shot but still stood up; granting him Ultra Instinct and breaking through his shell. Ultra Instinct grants him independent movement from his mind, able to easily dodge any attacks from any angle regardless if his mind even knows the attack is there. This is shown when he easily dodged a hailstorm of bullets from 9 thugs, with no bullets so much as grazing him despite only moving at relatively human to superhuman speeds. This also maximizes his striking and muscle strengths; allowing Sayato to hit harder than most humans would ever dream. A downside to this form however, is much like in the show. This form has a time limit of 5 minutes and completely drains the user's stamina afterward. Key: Ultra Instinct Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Instinctive Reaction Users